When I See You With Her
by wickedsilverblood
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra are in love. But is there another, wanting his affection for her own?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Two teens sat and gazed out at the beautiful moon patterned lake. Beast Boy edged closer to his lover, fingering her hair and running his hand through her long golden locks. Terra leaned back against his chest. "Terra, I see you here, but it's hard to believe that you're with me tonight. Under the moon like this." She looked up at him.

"Beast Boy. I love you. So much." Terra shifted away and turned to look at him more properly. She searched his face but had no idea what she was seeking. Maybe… love.


	2. Distress

**Chapter One**

Beast Boy reached out to stroke her cheek. She placed her hand on his and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his touch. He used his free and to caress her waist. Terra grasped him by the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. She pursed her lips and gradually shut her eyes. He met her mouth with his own, and the whole world seemed to be theirs. They could do anything that they wanted, and it shouldn't, it wouldn't matter to them. As long as they had each other.

But though they saturated each other, absorbing every bit of the moment, a dark figure watched them closely from the tower. Frustrated by her feelings, her stupid feelings. And her stupid idea, that she possibly had an opportunity with… him. A tornado of regrets and wasted time enveloped her. And soon, her possessions swam around her. Flying through the air every which way. Her mind was so filled with distress that she hardly realized what she was doing. What her powers were doing. She let her powers out in a swarm of emotion and jealousy. Every lost moment picking up a new item to carry endlessly around the room. But as she collapsed, so did her belongings. Clattering to the ground. Everything went suddenly pitch black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke to the morning scream of her alarm. 8:00. Getting to her feet, she pulled on her cloak, wrapping it tightly around her body and covering her face with the hood, so as to hide any possible disappointment painted upon her face. She carried her self out the room, step by lonely step. Her senses were engulfed in pain, and every heartbeat of hers seemed to echo through out the tower.

"Raven." A familiar voice behind her spoke softly.

She turned to look at Robin. "What?"

"We're eating breakfast down in the main room. Will you be joining us?"

"No thanks."

"I could bring some up here, so you can eat in your room." He peeked over her shoulder and explored her room with his eyes. "Maybe do some cleaning while you're up here?" Robin smiled.

"Thanks, Robin."

"I'll go get some." She watched him leave the hall, and then entered her room when the last rim of his cape disappeared down the steps.

"Azarath metriome zinthos." Her belongings floated upward in a draft of black light. Repairing them selves and returning to their old places. Raven tried her best to only think about cleaning up, but her mind drifted astray. And every once in a while, a few objects would come together in the shape of Beast Boy's head. But this was only for a second at a time. The scene would just sort of grow apart and continue replacing themselves.

There was a tapping on the door. "Raven, I brought your food." She opened it for him and began to lift the tray.

"Azarath metriome zinthos. Thanks, Robin." She adjourned to her bed and gave him a good bye nod. Gradually she reached out to lift her fork. But this only brought up the memory of Beast Boy, reaching out to touch Terra. The memory that was now stained in her head forever more.


	3. Emotion

**Chapter Two**

"Where's, Rae?" Beast Boy questioned down at the breakfast table.

"She's cleaning her room." replied Robin, as he watched Beast Boy shove a half of a pancake in his mouth and swallow it whole. "That disturbs me, Beast Boy…"

"I know!" he laughed happily, gulping down the other half.

"Beast Boy perhaps that is not the healthiest way to eat. You should try some of my Uthranian Florthgar!" Starfire suggested. "It is much easier to digest in such a way that you enjoy doing so."

"Bleh." Beast Boy tried to hold down his pancakes. "No thanks, Star."

For a minute or two no one said anything. They just ate their breakfast. Beast Boy and Terra gave each other happy glances, their eyes twinkling in delight. What happened last night seemed to be a secret between them, and it was. But only nearly, because Raven had seen them through the window. Terra broke the silence with a cough. "Sorry. Juice (cough) wrong pipe…"

"That's all right Ya'll, happens to ev'ry one." Cyborg commented. He stuffed his mouth with bacon and eggs, yolk dripping down his chin. She laughed and coughed a few more times, flushing red. Quiet spread again, until footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Raven appeared at the table.

"My room's clean." she said in her naturally flat voice. She moved to a seat next to Cyborg and pulled it out with her rhyme. After she was greeted, she took a seat and thanked Robin again for bringing her breakfast. "You know, my room was really dirty. But when you have powers, it doesn't take quite so long to clean." There was a murmur of agreement that circled the table. Terra's glass cracked in half and spilt all over her shirt.

"Oh, no!" she darted to the bathroom dripping orange juice.

_Ok, my powers must run on emotion as well as rhyme. Crap. And yet somehow cool. I can get back at Terra without her knowing it's me. No, I couldn't…Nevermind…_Raven thought to herself.

"That was weird…" the Titans said in unison. Every one look around at each other, as if to ask, did **you** do that? Starfire went to grab a clean shirt for Terra. There were a few more glances shot, then every one left the table. Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games, laughing uncontrollably and firing off mocking statements at each other. Robin sat at the computer, researching Slayde's past targets for patterns. And Raven left for her room.

Once there, she picked up an old book and scanned the pages for nothing in particular. She just needed a distraction to prevent her powers from doing anything else without control. Careful not to tear the pages she flipped through the book, still not reading but a few letters per page. Her mind was caught in a land far away from her body, so whatever she did she wasn't aware of, but every light in the tower flickered several times then returned to their normal state. Terra was worried it may be her, and in a way, it was. But it wasn't her powers, it was Ravens powers. Reacting to jealousy and hate. Most every one there blinked a few times and blamed it on the electric company. But that was no explanation for the splitting of the glass. I was perfectly cut, right down the middle. Glasses down just break like that. Some thing was weird. Too weird.

Raven tried too convince herself that she was not in love, but all the while, she kept saying over and over in her head. "I love him."


	4. Opaque

**Sorry 'bout the rhyme thing with the metriome instead of metrion. I'll fix that in chapters to come. And her chanting is called rhyme ok? And I'm not sure yet whether this is a BBT or BBR fanfic yet. **

**This is an entry to Ravens diary. Her diary is formally called The Opaque, as it will be referred to in later chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

This is an entry to Ravens diary. Her diary is formally called The Opaque, as it will be referred to in later chapters.

_He always tries to make me laugh. Though I never even smirk, I fell in love with the boy who made the attempt. He always saw the real me, even though I denied him. He knew my fears. He knew my loves. But he never knew my love for **him**. Last night, I saw him on the beach with Terra. They kissed. Centuries passed for me, and my heart twisted in agony at the sight. And though I shouldn't care this much, I do, I really do! I **love **him._

She looked up from The Opaque. The clock read three pm.

_My powers have been weird lately, ever since that day. They've been reacting to emotion. Terra glass split this morning and spilt juice all over her. And after that, the lights began to flicker. It's odd. And yet, captivating. I want to learn more. But the only way to stop it is to get over my feelings of jealousy. That may take a while. I don't know what to do. The monks of Azarath didn't teach me of this. I now wish that I had stayed with them to learn more. They would know what to do. I should go pay them a visit. But I can't leave the Titans. I'm so confused. I need help. Badly. Maybe Robin… no. He wouldn't understand._

_Tomorrow, I could tell Beast Boy, how I feel. But that'd be so weird, I've rejected him too many times. Maybe in a week. Ok two weeks. Three. A month! …I have serious issues with procrastination._

Again she looked up from her entry. Three fifteen.

_I gotta go. Practice outside the Tower starts at three twenty. Until later, Opaque._


	5. Never

**Chapter 4**

Beast Boy sat alone at the table, slurping up the last bite of his pasta lunch. "Mmmmmmmm…" He sighed. "Now to go meet Terra down at the mall. I really do love her." _You say that but do you mean that? _"Whoa, my conscience is talking to me… **cool**…" _Terra, the girl you long to love, but is there another, that you've loved all you're time as a Titan. You try to make her laugh, and she ignores you, but you don't ever mind that much, **do** you? If your mind can't handle this, I think I'll just shut up now. _"No, wait!" but the voice had already melted back into his head.

"Raven." He repeated the name over and over for a few minutes. "But Terra and I… we… and I… and she… but I can't ditch her!" with that, he swiveled around in his chair and trod out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She awaited him at Vegetarian Hut. Since she was turned away from him, he had to tap her shoulder to catch Terra's attention. "Hell-oooooo." He greeted her.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" she seized his hand and jogged happily to the nearest out-door table. "It's really nice today. Do you mind sitting out here?" He shook his head and smiled at her. "Wait a minute." She stopped and stared for a moment.

"What?"

"These tables are made out of stone. Since they said there weren't enough tables on the balcony… You want a more scenic view?" she grinned and he laughed.

"Sure." Without another word, Terra's eyes glowed yellow, and the table and chairs began to rise – with them still sitting. She let go when they were on the balcony. "Wow."

"Yeah, I've learned to control my powers better." She floated a rock from the ground and imitated a trick of Slade's, crunching the exterior, to reveal the diamond beneath. "I suppose, beauty can be a bit rough around the edges at first, but for he – or she – who dares to seek behind the mask, everything can clear up." Terra smiled at him. Then immediately, her smile dropped. "Beast Boy, I think we can be great friends. But not more…"

"**Why** not, Terra? I thought we were having fun.

"We **were** having fun Beast Boy." She sighed and looked out at the lake, watching the waves turn. She bit her lip then continued. "Someone a while back, stole my dreams from me, and now I've taken them from someone else."

"What? Who's done this to you?"

"My last boyfriend, Tyler. He was cheating on me for a cheerleader. One night, he came to my house with a knife, pointed it at my throat and threatened me not to tell. Took all of our money. He was just using me to get an entry to the richest house on the block. That's why I ran away." She stopped to gaze into his bewildered eyes. "I shouldn't steal you from someone. I should love a man who is not already spoken for." A tear built up in her left eye and trickled down her cheek. "Raven loves you, Beast Boy. She always has. I saw her diary last night, when I went in to check on her. The Opaque was opened on her bed. I couldn't help it, and I shouldn't have done it, but I'm glad that I did."

"But she always rejected me… She didn't mean it, **did** she?"

"Never."


	6. Moment

**Yes, this is a play off from Wicked. …In a way…**

**Chapter 5**

A knock on the door echoed through the room. "Rae?" A soft and crackling voice sounded through the door.

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"No." He peeked through the door. Raven was staring out at the lake. Beast Boy watched her eyes move, as she stared at one curl in all of the waters murky, blue wakes.

"Raven, I'm coming in any way. And I've realized something… I've known it all along. There's something about you that never leaves me and never will. You're beautiful. Personality and all. I see past your dark cloak, your blank expressions. And I've been trying to make you see it too." She twisted her neck toward him and let her body follow.

"I know." He moved closer and pulled off her hood. His fingers enlaced in her hair, and their eyes met. "Beast B-"

"Raven, just for this moment. As long as you're mine, I'll be happy, if you stay with me."

She flashed him a shy smile, and nodded. "I really find it hard to believe you're here with me. I mean, I never could have dreamed it. You and Terra-"

"We were. But we're not. Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm not. But somehow… I've fallen under your spell."

"Maybe there's no future for us, but right now I don't care. As long as you're mine." The two sat on the floor, gazing into each others eyes. Neither wanted it to end. And if it was over too fast, they were determined to make it last. They weren't seeing the way they naturally would. A magical euphoria closed about them. Circling slowly. Raven inched closer. And he bent lower. Just for this moment.


End file.
